Evil Stepsisters
The evil stepsisters are destined to be Ashlynn Ella's stepsisters. According to Once Upon a Twist, their names are Prudence and Charlotte. Character Personality The stepsisters are rather stuck-up and unfriendly. However, according to When the Clock Strikes Cupid, ''they have a change of heart when Cupid helps them realize their self-worth and potential. Appearance Prudence has black and purple streaked hair in a low ponytail and dark-blue eyes. She is taller than most students. Her face-shape is a lot more angular than her peers, and she has a birth-mark on one cheek. She wears a gold and purple crown, a purple coat, a black shirt, a pink ascot, a lavender skirt, black belt with gold, purple peplum, grape-purple leggings with black and gold leg warmers, and black heels. Her lipstick is plum-purple. Charlotte has brown and red streaked hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes are hazel, and she is shorter than most students. She wears a gold band around her head, earrings, a red and purple sweetheart dress, gold jewelry, maroon leggings, and furry, purple boots with red laces. Her lipstick is light-pink. In ''When the Clock Strikes Cupid, when Cupid first meets the girls, she notes that Prudence looks like a "ballerina," and that Charlotte looks like a "gymnast." Interests Prudence has a passion for dancing, while Charlotte enjoys playing bookball. They originally kept their interests a secret, as they were afraid of being judged. Relationships Family Their mother is destined to be Ashlynn Ella's stepmother, although she is genetically her step-aunt. Ashlynn is destined to be their stepsister, although they are genetically her step-cousins. Friends Ashlynn's stepsisters are obviously friendly with each other, and have a problematic relationship with Ashlynn. In When the Clock Strikes Cupid, Prudence remarks that she doesn't even like doing favors for her friends. That being the case, it is presumed she has other friends. Charlotte is on friendly terms with the boys on her bookball team. Fairy Tale Cartoon They attend Spring Fairest. Spring Unsprung Ashlynn sets up a fashion show in the Castleteria as soon as the headmaster’s out of sight, but she does this swiftly before noon, which is the time when her fashion items turn to rags. Backstage, she and her friends set up and pick which clothing they’d like to wear, however Ashlynn's two stepsisters show up, saying they wouldn’t miss it, as they swipe off every piece of clothing from the girls and prep for the fashion show themselves.The stepsisters wow the crowd with flashy dresses and claim it was all their idea. Ashlynn is desperate for a solution to this and Apple reminds them that it is one minute to noon. As the clock hits twelve, Ashlynn's designed clothes transform into rags and the stepsisters are humiliated in front of everyone by tripping offstage. However, the commotion and laughter sets the headmaster to investigate and he finds the stepsisters in the center of everything. As punishment, they clean up the mess they’d made. Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic Their page in Storybook of Legends was shown Way Too Wonderland Books Ever After High (I) After serving breakfast to her ungrateful Auntie Step, Aslynn muses that it is good preparation for her destiny, a future which involves serving mean stepsisters of her own. Ashlynn Ella's Story Once Upon a Twist Things have gone topsy-turvy at Ever After High! After Faybelle casts a spell on the midterm hexams, the students unhexpectedly find themselves inside the wrong storybooks! Cupid thinks it's fairy fableous to be Cinderella-even if it's just for the day! But when she notices her wicked stepsisters secretly sneaking out of the Prince's Royal Ball, Cupid decides to investigate with the help of her friends, Hopper Croakington II and Madeline Hatter. Together, they discover that the stepsisters might not be as wicked as they seem... Can Cupid flip this story on its crown and make it a Happily Ever After for everyone? When the Clock Strikes Cupid Notes * When the Clock Strikes Cupid makes an error about their appearances; their eye-colors are switched. * In the original tale of Cinderella by Charles Perrault, one of the stepsisters is named Charlotte. The other is left unnamed. Timeline * February 06, 2015: Stepsisters makes their cartoon debut in "Spring Unsprung". * March 13, 2015: Stepsisters makes their webisodes debut in "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Students